Kantai Art Online
by MitchMash
Summary: Kirito, Asuna and Sinon are transported to the Naval District and become Kanmusu to assist the fleet girls in driving the Abyssals from the planet. (HAIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover fan-fic so any constructive feedback would be much appreciate**

"Come on, Kazuto! Wake up, you've got a meeting soon" yelled Suguha, as she banged on Kazutos door. Sugu was just about to open the door and drag Kazuto out of bed herself when suddenly the door swung open and he just stood there still half asleep. "I know that nurse Aki said that you should be getting a lot of rest after what happened with the soul translator, but still have important commitments" spoke Suguha.

Kazuto stood there for a second, seemingly in agreement, before looking over at the clock on his bedroom wall. Suddenly his eyes pop open as if all of the fatigue just suddenly lifted, "Crap!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door in Sugu's face. She had just left the corridor when Kazuto burst out of his room and dashed downstairs. He rushed past the kitchen, grabbing his Augma on the way past, before sitting down at the table. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small cone which he activated and placed on the table, before slipping on his Augma. As soon as he did, a small pink pixie appeared in front of him, "Morning daddy, did you have a good sleep?" said the pixie joyfully. "Good morning Yui" yawned Kazuto, who evidently hasn't completely woken up yet. Noticing this, Yui informed him that Alice and Eugeo haven't awoken yet, "wow they're lazier than you" joked Sugu, who was listening to their conversation. "Coming back from the Underworld took a toll on everyone, they just need time to adjust" replied Kazuto, at which point the little cone he placed on the desk started ringing, he tapped the device and was virtually taken to the meeting room.

Upon appearing in the room, the first person he saw didn't surprise him, there was a tall middle aged man sitting at the other end of the table whom Kazuto immediately recognised as lieutenant Kikuoka Seijirou, head of the VR crimes devision and head researcher at Rath, the other two people in the room took Kazuto a little by surprise, to his left was his fiancé Asuna Yuuki and to his right, the most feared sniper in GGO and good friend Asada Shino aka. Sinon. "Hey Asuna" said Kazuto calmly before going to hug her, realising that they weren't really there, he turned his attention back to Kikuoka.

p class="MsoNormal""Greetings everyone, how are you all doing this morning?" Asked Kikuoka in a warm voice, the three of them nodded. "Now, you might be wondering why I asked you here, and that reason is this" Kikuoka picked up a small white box which they all immediately recognised as a VR game box, "It arrived at the office 5 days ago and we've been studying it ever since" continued Kikuoka. He proceeded to inform the trio that this box contains an unknown VRMMORPG that despite being compatible with the Amusphere, doesn't contain any trace of the Seed program or Cardinal system. "As we were scouring the program, we came across an interesting line of text, which one of our staff recognised as old Imperial Japanese Navy code, the text reads, 'We must defeat the Abyssals.' While we don't know what this means, we can assume that whatever these Abyssals are, they aren't friendly." After more discussion, Kikuoka turned to Kazuto, "Kazuto, do you remember how the Underworld was accelerated through the use of fluctlight acceleration?" Kazuto nodded, "well we discovered that this world contains something similar to FLA, and after running the numbers, we deduced that every hour in real time equates to an entire week in the game world" Kikuoka finished.

And at this point, the lieutenant gave the bad news, he revealed that there is no way to log out which at first shocked the three teenagers completely, but then he told them that there is a way to leave, by completing the main objective. "Three weeks after you log in, these Abyssals will attack some sort of base and when that happens, there are two possibilities, either the base gets destroyed, or it doesn't, if either happens, you will be extracted from the world and logged out safely, and death will also result in a logout." Kikuoka explained. At that moment, the three of the agreed that this was something they could do and Kikuoka was over the moon that they were going to help. "I'm glad to hear your accepting my offer, I've already sent copies of this game to your houses and have even preloaded each of your avatar data into each copy, although all we could do is make you look the same, the data format is strange and would only accept visual data."

The three of them said goodbye to Kikuoka and left the conference call, as the call ended, Kazuto was transported back to his house, he was met by Sugu and Yui as well as the virtual representations of Alice and Eugeo. After Kazuto was given the ok to leave the ocean turtle, Kikuoka had allowed him to keep Alice and Eugeo's light-cubes as well as a special computer that could read the light-cubes and create virtual representations of them. Kazuto explained what Kikuoka told him and at first there was questions but they all agreed that it would be worth it, "are you sure you can trust Kikuoka, it's not that I doubt that this is safe, it's just that something doesn't feel right" enquired Eugeo. "I'm sure it'll be alright, even so, Kikuoka saved my life and allowed me to meet you, so I owe him to try" replied Kazuto.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Sugu went and answered, before calling Kazuto to come to the door. At the door, there was a man who was obviously an associate of lieutenant Kikuoka, he wore a black suit, sunglasses and was clutching a white box in his hand, "Are you Kazuto Kirigaya?" The man inquired in a monotone voice, Kazuto nodded and the man continued, "I have been assigned by commander Kikuoka to deliver this package and a message, once you receive the game, you are to dive in at exactly 2 pm, if you haven't returned in 5 hours, get your friends to contact me and we'll see to it that you'll get out, that is all." He handed the game to Kazuto and left.

An hour had passed, and it was almost time to dive in, Suguha was a little worried and asked Kazuto if he could dive from the living room so that they all could keep an eye on him, which he agreed to. As soon as the clock changed to 2 pm, Kazuto powered up his Amusphere, slipped it over his head and said the same line that he has spoken thousands of times before…

"Link Start!"

Once the system had completely started, Kazuto was placed in the lobby, only to find that Asuna and Sinon was there as well. "W-What are you doing here, is this a shared lobby!? Whatever this game is, it seems very strange" Kirito commented "if you think that is strange, check that out" said Sinon, while pointing at the ceiling, and in the direction she was pointing where the title of the game should be, there was just a glitching mess of jumbled text. The threes train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the system requesting their names, which they complied with, followed by a physical assessment scan which freaked Asuna out slightly.

Once the scan finished, there was a bellowing voice and a brilliant light. Once the light subsided, Kirito, Asuna and Sinon found themselves in free fall over what looked to be a pacific island, and if they were paying more attention to the island, they might have noticed the naval base on the other side, but they didn't. As they fell, Kirito had thoughts flying through his head, but as they neared the pristine beach, he was out of ideas. The three of them hit the beach with a spectacular crash and blacked out on impact.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Fubuki! We're going to get breakfast at Mamiya's and if you sleep in any longer we'll leave you behind" complained Mutsuki while prodding Fubuki's face, "give her a break Mutsuki, destroyers may be the fastest ships in the fleet, but you can't expect them to be the fastest out of bed in the morning poi" said a hungry Yuudachi from across the room "especially after what she's been through, operation MI was very draining on all of us, especially her." As the girls left the room, they started discussing whether to invite Akagi for breakfast, that sure got Fubukis attention as she leapt out of bed and chased down the two girls.

As the girls made their way to the café, they walked past Akagi and her sister Kaga, who were coming back from training. "E-Excuse me, Akagi, if you're not busy, we were wondering if you would like to come and have breakfast with us at Mamiya's café, if it's not any trouble" stammered Fubuki, even though Fubuki and Akagi had a close relationship since operation MI, Fubuki still found it hard to speak with her occasionally. As it turned out, Akagi was quite hungry after training and accepted Fubuki's offer, more surprisingly, Kaga requested that she join them. The five girls made their way to the café and ordered breakfast.

After they finished, Fubuki and her friends said goodbye to the two carriers and began making to the training course when suddenly the base alert went off and they heard secretary ship Nagato's voice come over the loudspeaker. "This is secretary Nagato, I require the following ships for an urgent mission, Shimakaze, Kongō, Hiei, Kirishima, Haruna and Fubuki, please report to the admiral's office, that is all."

Fubuki apologised to her friends for not being able to train with them and rushes to the mission briefing. When Fubuki reached the office, she knocked politely, with Mutsu calling her in, inside was Nagato and her sister ship Mutsu, as well as Shimakaze, who was bouncing around like an adrenaline fuelled bouncy ball, "I'm not surprised that she's the first one here, being the fastest destroyer ever built. Nagato sighed, "now we wait for the Kongōu sisters… aga-" a loud thumping sound fills the hallway outside, cutting off Nagato mid sentence, Fubuki turned to see Mutsu banging her head against the wall when suddenly the door bursts open with Kongou shouting "WE'RE HEEEERE" before launching herself into the room like a meteor and crashing into command cruiser Ooyodo who was sitting at a radio station, knocking them both to the ground. Fubuki noticed that Kongou's sisters were peering into the room and laughing intensely, "Now that we're all here, can we get to the briefing please!" Said Nagato in her annoyed voice, as soon as she said this, the six ships stood to attention and Ooyodo began handing Nagato intel.

Nagato began the briefing, "Right, this will be a simple scouting mission, about an hour ago, one of our reconnaissance planes was returning to base when it snapped this image on the other side of the island" she then proceeded to show the group a black and white photo of the western part of the island and it showed some kind of freaky storm cloud, "the pilot reported that the cloud came out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. At that same time our early warning radar system picked up three objects at an altitude of about 1000 meters, they disappeared before we could get another radar sweep. These are your missions, Shimakaze, Hiei and Haruna are to deploy and perform a perimeter check, make sure there aren't any Abyssals in the area, once you are done, await further orders. Fubuki, Kongou and Kirishima, you are to travel to the last point of contact and find out what that contact was, are we clear?" The 6 ships saluted and headed to the launch platform.

"Reconnaissance squadron, ready to launch" announced Fubuki as the girls readied themselves for departure, they donned their rigging and sailed out of the harbour.

"What do you think it is Bucky?" Queried Kongou as their fleet split up, "I don't know Kongou, I'm expecting the worst and hoping for nothing" replied Fubuki calmly. As they neared their destination, Fubuki suggested that they land close by and walk the rest of the way and the battleships agreed. Once they landed, Fubuki and Kongou dematerialised their gear while Kirishima elected to keep her guns at the ready, just in case, and they started heading across the beach. The trio had been walking for about 5 minutes and Fubuki's mind had just started to wander when Kongou abruptly began tapping her on the shoulder, "Blimey Bucky, what is that!?" Fubuki looked up to see a large mound of sand and the trio unanimously sprinted forward. When they reached the hill, Fubuki realised that it wasn't a hill at all, but an impact crater, and in the centre, was 3 unconscious girls.

Kongou radioed Nagato. "Uhh hey secretary, I don't think we're in any danger, cause they ain't Abyssals that's for sure, in fact, on the contrary, I think they might be Kanmusu!" Then Kirishima added "I've been considering the variables and I have a theory; I think that the mysterious cloud the recon plane saw somehow dropped these three here." Just then, Shimakaze appeared behind them followed by Hiei and Haruna. Fubuki radioed the base and informed them that they were going to bring the strangers in.

The girls paired up with Fubuki and Shimakaze dragging the smaller green one out of the crater, Haruna and Kirishima then pulled the larger blue one out as well and Kongou and Hiei picked up the black one, what intrigued Fubuki was that Kongou and Hiei appeared to struggle to carry this one, which meant that they were definitely fleet girls and that the one in black is a powerful ship, and so the girls then hit the waves and dragged the mysterious arrivals back to the naval district.

As the fleet returned to the harbour, they were met with the gazes of several destroyers and cruisers, as well as Nagato and Mutsu, they were all waiting for their return. Fubuki and Shimakaze were the first to make landfall, and with their rigging fading away, they trudged up the beach towards the crowd that had assembled before them.

As they neared the crowd, the repair cruiser Akashi and another cruiser came forward, "we'll help Shimakaze with this one, the secretary wants to hear your report" spoke Akashi softly while taking the load off Fubuki.

Fubuki nodded and headed over to where Nagato was waiting while the three strangers were taken to the docks. As the destroyer approached Nagato, she asked for the mission report, and Fubuki started going over what she experienced in great detail. "So, you believe that they are fleet girls?" Asked Nagato, puzzled. "Yes, all of the evidence presented so far points to them being kanmusu, as well as that." She directed the attention of Nagato and Mutsu over towards the docks were, even with the help of Tenyruu and Akashi, Kongou and Hiei were visibly struggling to carry the weight of the ship girl as they finally made it to the docks.

"I-If it's no issue, I would like to stay with our guests until they wake up?" The destroyer piped up, Nagato nodded and headed back to her office.

It had been three and a half hours since they had returned with the mysterious kanmusu, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi were sitting in the emergency room and were deep in discussion about how they could use their torpedos more effectively against the Abyssals, it was at this point that they realised that one of the girls was sitting up and staring at them with the most confused look on her face. The destroyers literally jumped when Yuudachi pointed it out, "Mutsuki, go find Akashi and Nagato, quickly!" And the small girl bolted out of the room.


End file.
